The Devil I Know
by Tachman
Summary: Careful what you wish for...never truer words were spoken to Naruto Uzumaki, an unfurtunate child who certainly wished for more than he bargained when the chance came. Follow Naruto as his fortune changes with his own soul on the balance! Rated M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

**The Devil I Know**

 **Early AN: Hi everyone! As promised a new story by yours truly! This one won't be as ambitious as my other projects and hopefully not as long either, but just right.**

 **I want to shower in praise "ahmadaziz" for helping me out with the name of this story. Thanks a lot!**

 **Now people, this story will touch subjects such as religion, heaven, hell and souls and several things related. But remember, this is a piece of fiction on a romantic/comedy tone so be light of blood here and keep an open mind. Under no circumstances do I intend any perceived slights or insult on anyone's belief!**

 **With that being said, please enjoy this new story and make sure to let me know what you think afterwards!**

 **Chapter 1: A Soul's Worth**

 _What's a Soul? Some say that it is what separates us from beasts, other that is the one thing that outlasts our natural lives on this world._

 _To me? Perhaps is that one thing that never comes and goes as all other things in this life do. Wealth, Health, Friends and Love do come and go like the waves at the sea; But a Soul is that one thing that we get to keep from the first time the light touches our skin to the last time it does._

 _In a way it is a treasure box that we fill with everything we experience. The good, the bad and even the weird._

 _And so it becomes the only thing we can actually carry to wherever we have to leave for._

 _So think of it as the one precious thing that truly belongs to you and no one else._

"Oh man, I can't believe I really did it!" loudly said a young blonde man walking back and forth in his small one room apartment.

Getting his hands up to his head, he said "Man, what was I thinking?!"

The youth then turned to his small living room and observed the newspaper and the ad he had circled with a red marker.

On it one could read "Make all your desires come true today! Professional, discreet and guaranteed! Call to 6XX-6XX-6XX"

"Should I tell her to split? Or tell her it was a prank by some friends?" thought the boy seeing the clock on his wall nearing 9:00 p.m.

"But what if she wants money? Or worse, if she calls her pimp and has him come over to bash my head in?!" thought the young man turning around to the clock and see it was one minute closer to nine.

"I should just hand her over the money and apologize for making her come all the way here…" sighed the young blonde his shoulders slumped in defeat.

The boy went and sat on his worn couch and observed the clock one last time seeing he still had five minutes before the fated time.

"Then again, if she's hot and I mean really hot…And I bet she must know her trade well…And it's not like I have that much money to begin with…it would be a total waste" thought the boy with a blush on his serious meditative look.

The youth was about to go get a drink from his small fridge to calm his nerves when the doorbell rang loudly making him jump and trip with a battered short table.

Cursing, the young man went to the communicator and quickly pressed the button that opened the building's main door.

He had wanted to speak through it but it has been years since that damn thing worked properly and he was thankful that it was still one of the last ones to still open the main door in the building.

The boy quickly turned to see his room where he had already prepared a scented candle, his mp3 player with a set of music for the occasion, tissues and a box of condoms. All of them had come at a hefty price and a deep frown from the elderly clerk but he deigned the expense justifiable, back when he was determined still that is.

"Oh man…I wouldn't be in this place if I hadn't let Kiba get to me with all his trash talk!" complained the boy standing at hand's reach from his doorknob.

Just as he breathed out, the door was loudly knocked three times making him cough with his own air being trapped in his throat.

The coughing boy stumbled forward and opened the door which was stopped by a thick chain he had installed when the old one broke.

There he peeked outside and instead of finding a mature slutty looking woman, he found a girl his age with bright short pink hair, large beautiful jade-green eyes and a somewhat large forehead that drew him to it.

The girl was dressed in a red jacket with white circles printed on it, a fluttered short red shirt, denim tight fitting shorts and knee high black boots. She also carried a large white bag with apparently a lot of stuff in it.

"I am so going to hell!" screamed the boy in his head wishing now more than ever to never have made that call.

Unknowingly the boy had made a stupid looking face that made the girl smile awkwardly at him and say "Can I come in? I am kind of spooked at the empty building"

Gulping very loudly the boy quickly closed the door and fumbled with the chain for a moment before opening the door fully and stepping aside as the girl entered quickly. Naruto took a glance at the corridor to see if any of his neighbors saw him, but seeing that no one did, he thankfully closed the door.

The girl stood waiting and observing the apartment frowned a bit over the empty cans of instant ramen on the living room table.

The boy saw this and quickly cleaned what he could so that the girl didn't felt grossed at him and his place.

Once finished the girl took a seat on the two seat couch and placed her white bag next to the table.

The boy then timidly asked "Would you like something to eat or drink?"

The girl smiled and said "If you have some water, I would be thankful"

The boy nodded vigorously and moved quickly to the adjacent kitchen and from his small fridge retrieved his last bottle of water.

Returning quickly to the girl he noticed that indeed she looked as young as he was and by her shuffling almost as nervous.

Giving the bottle to the girl he sat next to her though keeping the maximum distance the couch allowed and soon both fell into silence.

The girl opened the bottle and took a couple of sips from it before capping it again.

Seeing that nothing was happening, the boy finally said "I don't intend to sound stupid but…I am not that experienced in this sort of thing…"

The boy turned to the girl to see her reaction and to his surprise she seemed relieved and said "To be honest this is my first time as well, but I'll give it my all to satisfy you completely!"

That made the boy laugh goodheartedly while on the inside he squirmed with guilt, certain that there was a very hot place with his name waiting for him.

Ridden with guilt the boy said "Look…I think I may have rushed things a bit, I'll give you something for your troubles and let's call it a night"

The boy got up to go for his wallet but before he could take a step away from the couch, the girl took him by the wrist and pulled him back to the couch with astounding strength.

"No, please! I can't return empty handed!" pleaded the girl making the boy blink in surprise and reply "But I'll give you something for your troubles…"

"Come on, I need the experience and the evidence or else I'll be in for a lot of trouble!" said the girl making the boy blush furiously over the implications or acquiring experience and getting evidence.

"Well…if she puts it like that…and this is her first time…and she's really cute" thought Naruto observing the worried girl.

Sighing the boy said "Fine…I guess I did made you come all the way here after all and I don't want to get you in trouble, just be careful with your evidence…"

The girl released his hand, which to his surprise was very marked by her fingers, and bumping a fist into the air said "Don't worry, you won't regret it!"

The boy shared in her enthusiasm and said "Well, so how do we get about this?"

The girl then removed her jacket revealing to him her lithe figure which confirmed her youth to him.

She was a woman still developing but already the boy felt greatly enthralled by her innocent beauty and felt all of his doubts leaving him.

Gulping the boy moved to touch her fair unblemished skin but the girl quickly turned to her large white bag and from it quickly pulled a cherry red laptop and an equally colored portable printer.

Naruto froze as the girl turned on the laptop and quickly plugged it to the printer. She then became deadly serious as she began typing on it with a skill that shouldn't belong to a girl of her trade.

"Ah, excuse me?" finally blurted the boy managing to distract the girl who quickly said "Sorry, but would you tell me your full name? It's for the paperwork"

"Paperwork?" thought the boy but remembering that the ad did mentioned professionalism he said "Naruto Uzumaki"

The girl nodded and turned to her laptop saying "Sakura Haruno by the way, sorry for not introducing myself earlier. First day on the job"

"No problem…" said Naruto as he continued to watch the girl with open curiosity.

Before long Sakura finally stopped typing and got to inspect whatever she had written scrolling up and down with absolute focus that didn't ceased to amaze Naruto.

Nodding content, Sakura pressed a button and the printer buzzed to life printing from nowhere a large velum with elegantly designed words that one only found in ancient books.

The velum finished coming out of the printer and Sakura quickly placed it in front of Naruto with a silver pen and placing a small tag where he should sign.

"Once you sign the contract we may begin in earnest!" excitedly said Sakura with a beaming smile and unknowingly allowing Naruto a slight peek into her shirt which made him snort and blush.

Bereft of any reason that would have allowed him to read the contract he grabbed the pen which felt strangely heavy and signed quickly not noticing the slight glow the red ink emitted for a sec after the pen rolled over the velum.

Having signed the document, Naruto handed over the pen to Sakura who also retrieved the document and signed it rather contently.

Putting away the laptop and the printer into the white bag, Sakura pulled from it an arcane looking magnifying glass with several strange glyphs carved on the glass itself.

"What's that for?" asked Naruto while Sakura inspected it with great care.

"Oh this? To inspect you properly and see how much you are worth. The bigger it is the more you get" vaguely explained Sakura to Naruto who blushed and quickly turned to his crotch.

"Oh, I didn't know you did things that way…" said Naruto wondering if he was "big" enough to get a decent deal out of all this.

"Well, it's only fair don't you think? I mean, one gets as much as he gives" said Sakura finishing inspecting her magnifying glass.

"Well, I guess you are right…it would be unfair that only I get to enjoy" reasoned Naruto, considering that her career was quite thankless and rarely pleasant.

"Right isn't it?! I am so glad you are making this so easy for me; I have heard some rather nasty stories from others who went through several hurdles in their first times" replied Sakura as she approached Naruto with the magnifying glass in hand.

Naruto breathed out and reached for his pants, but stopped when Sakura gently placed a hand on his chest and moved it down making him blush furiously.

Sakura's hand reached all the way down and quickly pulled Naruto's shirt up revealing his bare chest to the girl who in turn blushed a bit at the sight of his lean musculature.

Naruto was about to help her get the shirt off from him but she made him stop by placing the magnifying glass on his chest.

"What the…?" began to say Naruto when Sakura whispered a word that sounded as if with an echo.

The glyphs on the Magnifying glass began to shine in different colors and Naruto yelped when a powerful golden light protruded from it washing Sakura with it.

Naruto didn't say anything as a great warmth bathed him from the inside making him feel strangely happy and at peace.

The light then burst forth once again making Sakura scream in surprise while the glass shattered making the light stop coming through.

Naruto was thrown back with a sudden sensation of cold running through his body and finally asked "What the hell was that?! What did you do?!"

Sakura didn't seem to hear his questions and shaking got up saying "That has to be one of the biggest and most impressive souls I have ever seen in my life; it's worth is off the charts!"

"What?! What are you talking about?! My soul?!" asked Naruto feeling his strength return and stood up getting the baseball bat behind the couch.

Seeing the baseball bat Sakura threw her hands up and said "But this is part of your request! How am I supposed to grant your desires, if I don't know how much you are worth?"

"What?! What the hell are you talking about? I thought you were a call girl, not some strange freak!" replied Naruto with the bat at the ready in case the girl tried something.

At that Sakura cocked her head and with a creepy smile she said "Y-You thought I was a c-call girl?"

After saying that a large vein popped on Sakura's forehead and in the blink of an eye was on Naruto's face, who in reflex swung the bat at her aiming for her head.

But the bat exploded into splinters when it stroke Sakura's lifted arm making Naruto fall back with eyes wide in shock and fear.

"Ouch! That hurts you idiot! Who hits a girl with a baseball bat?!" shouted Sakura holding her arm which to Naruto's surprise just a red mark instead of being broken or bleeding.

"W-What are you?" finally breathed Naruto falling on his rear devoid of any answers to his current predicament.

Sakura rubbed her arm and finally looked to the paling Naruto and tentatively asked "You do know that you called for your desires to come true correct?"

Naruto just nodded barely able to continue comprehending what was going on.

"And that involves you selling your soul for them correct?" asked Sakura getting from the floor with her arm already looking just fine.

Naruto was about to nod when finally the words got through his confusion and made him stand up alarmed.

Laughing nervously he said "You are joking right? This is some sort of sick joke, right?"

Sakura then understood that somehow this was a complete misunderstanding the moment she saw the newspaper with the circled ad and the surrounding ones.

Sakura adopted a sympathetic look that turned into one of horror after a second and made her lunge at the bag where she had stashed the velum both had signed.

The girl fumbled with the bag and from it she procured the velum where she and Naruto had placed their signatures.

Smiling awkwardly she turned to Naruto who was looking at her with some hope of having this mess sorted out.

Sticking her tongue out Sakura said "Should have told you to read the contract first huh? But it's a done deal, my bad"

"Your bad?! This is a freaking mess!" yelled Naruto looking as if he too was about to burst a vein.

Raising her hands in apology Sakura said "Alright, how about if you calm down and I explain things to you?"

Naruto didn't want to have the situation explained but seeing he had little choice he nodded and sat cross-legged in front of Sakura.

Before Sakura could begin, Naruto whispered "Is this for real? And what are you?"

Sakura sighed and giving a sad smile, she said "Yes, I am afraid this is very real and as for what I am…I am a devil"

Sakura then stood up and with a growl a couple of sleek black bat like wings sprouted from her back making Naruto's jaw become slack.

Naruto slowly got up from his feet and went to better appreciate the wings which twitch and moved gently. He touched one with a finger and it flapped away making Sakura giggle a bit.

He turned his sight downwards and noticed a long black tail with a pointy end that swaged gently from one side to the other.

He reached down to touch but the second he did Sakura moaned surprised and pried her tail from his hand.

He continued his inspection and noticed that behind the bangs on her face two small white horns protruded slightly curved upwards.

"Unbelievable…" breathed out Naruto still having trouble in believing that all of this was actually true.

That actually made Sakura blush proudly and flap her wings slightly.

"So…there is a heaven and a hell and all that?" asked Naruto taking the chance to have clarity in one of humanity's oldest questions.

"Yup" answered Sakura making her tail swing gently.

"Oh…so how's this thing that I just sold my soul for having my desires fulfilled?" asked Naruto still appreciating Sakura's devil traits.

With that Sakura made her devil traits vanish before Naruto's eyes and sighing with guilt she said "Yeah, you see, we devils trade souls for wishes"

"Why?" asked Naruto.

"Duh, because that's what we do…" replied Sakura looking at Naruto as if he was stupid or something.

"Right…but earlier you mentioned something about my soul being special or something…" said Naruto recalling the weird night.

"Oh yeah, well, as I mentioned earlier, depending on the soul it's the wish you get. Let's say, if you are one of those otaku gamers who are complete perverts and marry virtual girls from dating games then you get at the most a free night on a 5 star hotel. But if you are let's say a world hero or a saint, then you get your own country or even superpowers if you want them" explained Sakura.

"You said mine was off the charts…" mentioned Naruto feeling a bit proud.

"Yup, who would have known? On my way up here I thought you might be some moron wanting to trade his soul for some unrequited love or something…" said Sakura with a smirk that made Naruto feel suddenly stabbed.

"In any case, can I get out of the deal? I haven't made my wish yet so let's just tear apart the contract and be on our way pretending nothing ever happened" said Naruto feeling that this devil was open to negotiation.

That made Sakura sigh irritated and say "And as I said, it's a done deal…Can't believe I made such a rookie mistake!"

"What do you mean? Can't we just tear it apart?" pleaded Naruto.

Feeling somewhat sorry for Naruto, Sakura said "Sorry but no…the moment we signed that contract we became bound to fulfill it. Breaking it apart would have us both severely punished"

And as to demonstrate, Sakura grabbed the contract and attempted to tear it apart but no matter how much she tried the velum just didn't even bent to her mighty strength.

Seeing that indeed there was little to be done, Naruto just turned his back on the devil girl and started laughing sadly.

Sakura observed this and actually felt sorry for the unlucky bastard for he was truly unlucky to live in such a dump.

"Give me a break already!" loudly complained Naruto, making Sakura cringe.

Sakura was about to ask what he meant but Naruto kept talking.

"Bad notes, bullies, no friends, can't keep a part time job and now I just sold my soul!" began saying Naruto with terrible frustration in his voice.

"And now, of all days I get riled up over an idiot's comment and I end up making the biggest mistake of my life" continued Naruto turning to see the signed document and laughing at it.

"And I didn't even got laid…" finished saying Naruto resting his head on his hands.

Those words actually made Sakura feel somewhat sorry though somewhat annoyed for the blonde boy, but seeing the contract she took it and sat next to Naruto who said "But I guess I kind of deserve this…so go ahead and take my soul already, doom me for my idiocy"

That now made Sakura angry and hitting the boy on the head said "Would you stop already?! So what if you are an A-class loser? This contract is your chance to change that"

Naruto rubbed his head and said "What are you talking about? I am going to hell so who cares? It's not like I can wish not to go to hell"

"It doesn't work like that! Besides, with this contract and the size of your Soul you could easily get out of all this" said Sakura pointing to the small apartment.

Naruto made a confused face and asked "Explain yourself…"

"Look, in exchange for your soul, we will grant any wish you have, and given the power of your soul, I would have to say you could truly get any wish you want" explained Sakura as friendly as she could.

Naruto considered it but sighing he said "Who cares? I am going to hell anyway…some years of joyriding isn't nothing compared to an eternity of hellfire"

"Who said anything about hell? You just become bound to our side" said Sakura as if explaining the most obvious thing in the world.

"Your side?" asked Naruto quirking a brow.

Huffing Sakura said "How about you prepare me tea or something and I'll explain"

Naruto nodded and went to his humble kitchen where he prepared a pot of tea along with a box of crackers.

Setting the tea and the crackers, Naruto sat on the floor in front of Sakura who took the tea and seemed to actually enjoy it despite being of a cheap brand.

"So, what do you want me to explain?" asked Sakura deciding to better start from where the boy understood things as to save time.

Naruto cocked his head and replied "How about you explain me all this from the beginning?"

Sakura sighed and said "In the beginning of time there was a cataclysmic war in heaven that forever defined creation. Back then when you know who got thrown from heaven and into the bowels of the young earth, both armies continued fighting bitterly"

Naruto nodded gravely trying to imagine the legendary conflict that only true faith could account for.

"The battle raged on even as the Gates of Heaven and the Bowels of Earth began to close behind them" continued Sakura.

"Despite the clarions calling them to stop and return to their respective realm, the most zealous combatants kept fighting bitterly trying to undo each other" added Sakura adding some expressions with her hands enjoying the awed attention Naruto gave her.

"They didn't stop until they heard the deafening sound of the great Gates closing thus leaving them trapped here on Earth until the end of times" said Sakura unclasping her hands to mimic the moment when both sides stopped colliding.

"Both factions retreated to the far corners of the Earth seeking a way back to their respective realm. But as Creation moved on neither side could find their way back" said Sakura sounding almost sad.

"Humanity came and with them the many events you hear from in the Ancient Texts of several religions across the world. Amidst the many great events were also contacts of both Heaven and Hell that rekindled the hope of their forlorn folk" continued to explain Sakura as Naruto refilled her cup of tea.

"With the promises made to man and the knowledge that an age of reckoning would come, the Angels and the Devils sat about to prepare things for such moment and with that the conflict was renewed in earnest" said Sakura bumping a fist.

"Throughout the ages, the stranded Angels and Devils have dedicated themselves to try and guide humanity down their path but time and time again were thwarted. Either by each other or the incredibly fickle humanity" Said Sakura sounding frustrated.

Making a "Time Out" sign, Naruto asked "There are Angels too?!"

Sakura growled and barked "You are dumb or what?! If there are Devils there must be Angels!"

Sighing Sakura continued "After centuries of failed utopias, both factions decided that humanity couldn't be won as a whole but needed to be done on an individual basis. So both declared a truce by which they would leave to humanity the choice of which side to join"

"So you now try to get more people to join your ranks?" concluded Naruto drawing a nod from Sakura.

"What happens to those who do not pick a side?" asked Naruto.

"They die and are judged to either go to Heaven or Hell" explained Naruto.

"Do Angels also sign contracts?" asked Naruto wondering about his current predicament.

"No, they are less effective. The morons try to inspire mankind to change with heavenly apparitions or timely interventions" said Sakura deflating Naruto's hopes of maybe playing two bands.

Naruto nodded slowly taking all of this into consideration as Sakura started to loudly eat the crackers.

Slightly annoyed Naruto watched the girl finish the tea and the crackers which in turn made him ask "You need to eat and drink if you are a devil?"

"Of course, I am very much alive you know?" replied Sakura wiping her mouth with a paper napkin.

"I thought you were like spirits and whatnot" said Naruto standing up to clean things up.

Sakura laughed as if hearing a childish question and said "When both Devils and Angels became stranded on Earth we realized that we couldn't interact with the world around us. Thus with the coming of humanity we managed to mingle with them and be "born" into this world"

"You mean that you are like half humans?" asked the amazed Naruto.

"You could say that I guess…" said Sakura tapping her lower lip.

"So you have families, jobs and all?" asked Naruto to Sakura who nodded without a care that she was revealing a secret world to him.

"Wow…" breathed Naruto.

"Yeah, yeah…So how about we get to that wish of yours? I got lots of paperwork to prepare afterwards" said Sakura getting serious again.

That made Naruto return to reality and gulp nervously for the prospect of being a soldier of darkness at the end of times wasn't a really attractive one.

"Can I get back to you on that one? It's kind of a huge question and to be honest I haven't meditated on it at all" nervously said Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

Sakura sighed and though she understood his motives, she was on a curfew and she had told that she would be done by midnight since she expected a person who had already thought of his wish.

"Listen, there's a clause on the contract that says that if you don't make a wish before an hour after signing, the thing your subconscious desires the most will become your wish. And who knows? It might be a bowl of Ramen from what I can see here" lied Sakura wanting to be done already.

That actually made Naruto feel pressured for he was actually feeling hungry due to the stress and not knowing how long had passed since signing he quickly asked "Can I revive people?"

Sakura blinked at the wish but shook her head and said "Sorry but no, dead people are beyond our reach, unless you want zombies that is, and in case you wonder we can't make people fall in love or die just like that. Those things are free will and the grand design with which we can't interfere… no matter how much we want to"

"Ok…" sighed Naruto taking long breaths to clear his thoughts and think of that which could make joining the legion of hell worthwhile.

Then a devious thought came to his mind; if he could truly wish for anything then he could wish for something that couldn't really be fully fulfilled.

That way the devils would never be able to truly satisfy him and thus never force him to join their ranks.

But that left him with a question for himself, what could he wish for that the devils were incapable of fulfilling.

Sakura had mentioned that given the size of his soul he could even ask for superpowers so he had to ask for something even harder to grant.

Naruto turned to look at Sakura who had begun to tap her fingers on the table obviously pressuring him to make up his mind.

"Who am I kidding? I am not bright enough to outsmart a devil… Guess I could ask for greater smarts but that's kind of lame…" sadly thought Naruto feeling really worn from all this.

Sighing, Naruto said aloud "Man, I wish I had a girlfriend…If I had one I wouldn't have made the call in the first place"

Naruto opened his eyes guessing he could ask for a truckload of cash but uttered no sound when his eyes landed on the shocked Sakura who held the contract before her very widely opened eyes.

"What? What happened?" asked Naruto already dreading the answer.

Sakura looked up at him and showed him the contract where in clear wording by the end above the signatures said " _This contract hereby decrees that Sakura Haruno will be Naruto Uzumaki's girlfriend until his full satisfaction in exchange for his immortal soul_ "

"Oh boy…" muttered Naruto as Sakura sprouted her wings and growled deeply.

 **AN: Done!**

 **Well there you have it, love it? Hate it? Be sure to tell me on your reviews alongside any criticism (constructive only please) suggestions or ideas you have.**

 **Hope you enjoy this new story!**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	2. Terms of Contract

**Chapter 2: Terms of Contract**

"What do you mean the terms are absolute?! The moron made his wish without thinking! How can that be right? There must be a way!" yelled Sakura to her phone as Naruto watched her stomp from one side to the other with a meek expression after the fearsome girl ordered him to sit down and stay put; he wasn't even allowed to go to the bathroom.

Naruto failed to hear what was replied to Sakura but judging her expression was enough to see that it wasn't what she expected when the girl hissed and said "And how can a guy be satisfied if he already got his wish fulfilled?! Shouldn't his soul be taken now?!"

That made Naruto jump back on his seat and putting a hand to his chest felt reassured over knowing that nothing had happened to him yet.

Looking back to Sakura, the boy saw her blush madly and grabbing the phone threw it at the wall, just above Naruto's head. To his surprise the phone didn't broke and instead buried itself on the wall.

"How do they dare to suggest such a thing!" growled Sakura breathing heavily with a blush still on her face.

Gulping, Naruto asked "I-Is there anything that can be done to change the wish?"

Sakura directed him a murderous glance and breathing in long and hard replied "Apparently the wish is absolute and I have to fulfill it to your heart's satisfaction…whatever that is"

"A-And what did they suggest?" asked Naruto having a vague idea.

At that Sakura blushed again and frowning said "T-The morons said that I-I should…you know…that it isn't a big deal for devils…"

Naruto got the gist and lacking better judgment said "Oh…you mean you and I should have…"

Naruto stopped when he felt a chill go down his back while peering on Sakura's fierce and yet shy gaze.

Laughing awkwardly Naruto said "D-Dates and stuff! What did you thought I was going to say silly?!"

Sakura observed him suspiciously and sighing said "I-I guess…but I haven't given up on modifying the contract. There must be a way to squirm free from this! I mean, we are devils for crying out loud! We invented the fine print that screws everyone!"

"Makes sense…" said Naruto feeling slightly hurt that not even a devil would consider being his girlfriend. Not that he wanted a devil for a girlfriend in the first place but then again…

Sitting down next to Naruto the girl sighed defeated and watching the hour turned to Naruto with an annoyed expression and said "Look, I am going back home tonight. I'll see with my supervisor this issue and get back in contact with you. Don't you dare to ignore your messages!"

"Alright…." Replied Naruto wondering if this was how it actually was to have a real girlfriend.

With that Sakura picked up her stuff, removed her phone from the wall with ease and putting on her jacket headed to the door where she stopped and blinked making all the maliciousness from her face disappear.

Turning to Naruto and with a faint smiled said "Also, try not to die"

That made Naruto go stiff as Sakura skipped out of his apartment closing the door behind her loudly.

After a few moments Naruto finally relaxed somewhat and staring at his smashed bat and the whole on his wall wondered if all that had been real right now and if he was actually the victim of a new comedy show.

After a few minutes of naively waiting to see if such was the case Naruto got up and cleaned the mess and being unable to get to sleep decided to clean the whole apartment already for the girl was actually right to think it was a dump.

Finally feeling some fatigue seeping into him, Naruto went straight to his bed and looking at the ceiling said "Man, in what mess did I get myself into?"

Turning to his side and closing his eyes Naruto whispered "Was it so wrong for me to wish for something?..."

 **The Next Day**

Naruto woke up and seeing the Sun entering through his barred dirty window he nearly panicked as it was a school day but seeing that it wasn't so early decided to simply skip school for that day. Not that it mattered much since his grades were appalling and he really didn't want to deal with all the crap that went on at School.

Getting up he walked to his small living room and seeing the hole on the wall where that Sakura devil had thrown her seemingly invincible phone, sighed in defeat and shook his head still having a hard time getting his head around what happened last night.

Riled and challenged by a classmate's poor choice of words, he had decided to call a "Call Girl" over to his place to get laid and call him off on his bluffing regarding his success with girls and whatnot. Naruto was certain he was full of it and was lying left and right, but then again Naruto was also a hot head and easily goaded into the dumbest things.

"Should have wished for some wisdom…" mirthlessly said Naruto as he opened his battered fridge looking for some food.

Deciding for a bowl of remaining cereal Naruto got to the table and there he plugged his old model cell phone to the current just in case Sakura called. Last night's warning had been quite clear on that regard, though he wondered how she had his number, then again she was a devil that traded souls for wishes.

"You really did this time Naruto, a mess you aren't getting out from…" complained Naruto grimacing for a second before sighing and continue eating his breakfast.

 **At Sakura's Home**

Sakura had arrived late the night before and well after her curfew which brought down the ire of her parents but one look to her quite deep frown made them simply say a meek "Good night honey!"

Unable to sleep Sakura had spent much of the night reading her manuals and reference books on devil contracts and despite their thoroughness she failed to find a flaw she could exploit to get out of the deal.

Of course she could always kill Naruto but his soul's size was simply too much of a waste and being the over achiever she always was, she wouldn't give up just like that.

At the next morning, she went to the living room of her house and after pressing an extensive and complicated series of numbers on the remote the screen went black and then connected to a screen with an inverted five pointed star.

Eventually the screen changed and was now showing the ample barely concealed bust of a woman being filmed from the wrong angle.

"Does she do it on purpose to annoy me?!" furiously thought Sakura placing her hands on her more modest chest.

"So how did your first harvest go, Sakura?" asked the woman on the screen in a proud tone.

"Ah well, there was an issue you see…" meekly said Sakura making the woman on the screen cross her arms under her ample chest.

"An issue huh? Well let's check the system then. I avoided checking before for you to give me the details you know?" said the woman slightly shuffling.

"It seems a contract was indeed signed but the wish is yet to be fulfilled with this Naruto Uzumaki…oh my, he seriously asked for YOU to be his girlfriend?" asked the woman between bursting into laughter and trying to keep a serene tone.

"He didn't! He made his wish without thinking and the damn thing signed me in! I have been reading to see if I could squeeze myself out of it, but I can't find anything. Say is there a way to get out of the contract?" asked the girl going from furious to almost pleading.

The woman hummed for a second before saying "So, you messed the order of things and forged the contract before letting the client know well what he was getting into, right?"

"How did…No, but the guy is a total moron!" countered Sakura blushing slightly at being caught.

The woman snorted and replied "You do know that you are trying to lie to a devil right? In any case, I am not surprised, in your eagerness to achieve you always skipped steps. But if I recall right, on this business there is no skipping steps. I mean we invented bureaucracy to make things go by the book…and foster some corruption to speed things up among humans!"

Sighing Sakura said "I understand…but then again is there no way to get out of this?"

The girl hummed again and slightly pushing her chest up said "Well, you could always kill him but that would count as a loss in your record. And on your very first assignment no less"

Remembering the sad look on Naruto Sakura replied "Is there a way to not kill him and get out of this?"

The woman sighed and said "Well, I could have legal find a technicality, but then again those guys made these things iron clad. My advice would be to simply fulfill the wish as soon as possible and move on. Plus the experience could come in handy for later requests"

Sakura blushed at that and figuring an answer asked "And how do I fulfill this wish?"

"Oh, well guess you could take him to a love hotel and you know, go down on him!" asked the woman giggling making her bust tremble.

"Are all devils so perverted?" wondered Sakura with a growl knowing that devils were sin incarnate…

"By the way, what was this Naruto's soul's worth? I mean, to tie down a devil to him he must be quite a boon. Unless you are worthless yourself!" asked the woman with a cruel mirth.

At that Sakura's eyes went wide and shuffling began to say "Ah well, you see! My measuring glass, kind of broke when I used it on him…but I reckon he is quite the prize"

The woman growled and said "You know those things are expensive Sakura, I am discounting it from your paycheck. Good thing they transmit their information on live to the main servers. Let me check for a second"

The woman turned then and after some typing Sakura heard her gasp and once again type something and quickly turning went for her desk phone and made a hushed call asking for confirmation.

Getting an answer the woman went back to the camera and still avoiding to show her face said "Second Class Devil Sakura Haruno, do you know what you just stumbled with?!"

"Ah…no" said Sakura not figuring what her superior was all about. She knew Naruto's soul was good haul but this seriousness clued her into something bigger.

"You stumbled with one of the fated ones! Who would have known?! In any case, this is something that I'll be ordering you to bring in home girl! I hereby command you to do everything and anything required to secure Naruto's soul to our faction!" commanded the woman with all humor gone from her voice.

"A fated one?...Naruto?..." breathed Sakura knowing that for her first assignment this was probably too much for her.

"Excuse me ma'am but, shouldn't this be handled by a First Class instead? Sounds too important" said Sakura hoping to dump the duty on someone more experienced.

The woman remained silent for a second and then said "Ideally I would but since a certain someone decided to skip steps, I am afraid that you are the one in charge of things"

"I see…" sighed the girl with a slight blush on her face.

"Sakura Haruno, just so we are clear on something. This is your duty now and failure will not be tolerated. Fail and there will be consequences young lady" warned the woman on the screen making Sakura straighten up and gulp down before nodding her understanding.

The woman, in a softer tone said "Nevertheless this is a unique case…so we will lend you a hand here and there to make your mission a success. Now I have some other business to attend to, so be certain to start working on this ASAP!"

With that the woman closed the link and the screen went back to the usual program it was before.

"Man…guess this is my own mess to deal with. But Naruto a fated one? One wouldn't even give two seconds to a guy like that at first glance" thought Sakura standing up and ignoring her parents who saw her walk upstairs to her room.

Dropping on her bed Sakura thought of the sad looking boy and said "But this is so unfair…my first boyfriend to be such a loser"

Sitting up she saw her lap top and getting to it thought "Well, guess the best way is to simply get it done as soon as I can. Plus this doesn't count, this is my job!"

With that Sakura got to make notes and research on how a proper young couple should behave…

 **Next Day at High School**

"Sakura never called back…well, it's not like I want my soul taken anyway" gloomily thought Naruto as he made his way to school after skipping the day before and simply stay put waiting for the she devil's call that never happened in the end.

Sighing Naruto turned the corner and from a distance observed the entrance of the school where many students in uniform walked to chatting and laughing among themselves. Some of the boys made cat calls to the girls who would either take offense of giggle; if the guy was correct.

Hunching slightly Naruto sighed and taking a step thought "Man, what's the point? I would be better off getting a full time job somewhere…"

Closing the distance Naruto faced once more the typical scorn of his school mates who knew him to be an annoying prankster, bad in sports, a pervert (Due to numerous unfortunate circumstances) a delinquent who would get into fights and least but no less due to having bad grades as well.

Naruto knew that most would just stay clear from his way but there were some who would give him a hard time if they felt like it. So he made something of an art to avoid them though they would find him eventually if they wanted to, after there is only so much stealth you can do at a school.

Near the school gates Naruto noticed a person he really wanted to avoid and so proceeded to crouch slightly and hasten his pace to get in already. But as fate always played for him that one person did notice.

"Naruto Uzumaki! What are you doing sneaking around? Up to no good I guess!" said a feminine voice making the blonde boy sigh in defeat.

Mustering his best smile, which turned out to be a forced smirk, Naruto turned and said "Morning Ino…"

In front of him an attractive girl of platinum blonde hair covering part of her face and the rest tied in a high ponytail stood frowning in her uniform of green jacket, white shirt and blue skirt.

"It's Good Morning Ino! You brute…Anyway, where were you yesterday?" asked the girl with a cruel smile indicating that she already knew the answer.

Naruto averted his gaze from the girl and slightly backing away said "I felt sick, so I skipped classes"

"Is that right? Are you certain you didn't have anyone come play with you the night before?" teased Ino making Naruto do wide eyed.

At that Naruto blushed slightly and stammered "O-Of course not!"

"Really now? Weren't you going to call for some "company"?" Further teased Ino loud enough for several heads to turn and become acquainted with the situation.

"W-Well, I didn't alright?!" countered Naruto turning to leave at once.

"I don't judge you, you know?" said Ino surprising many and making Naruto stop for a second.

"I mean, that's the only way someone like you will get some love" finished Ino with a cruel smirk making Naruto grit his teeth painfully before sprinting away amidst the laughter of his schoolmates.

As he ran Naruto thought "Can't believe I ever had a crush on her!"

Managing to escape from the ridicule and brushing aside a few escaped tears, Naruto jumped at the vibration of his phone in his pocket and bringing it out saw he had a new message waiting for him.

Opening the message he saw it was from the number gave Sakura gave him the day before, but also warned not to call to.

"What does she want?" wondered Naruto as he read the message and after having done it once, his eyes bulged as they read the text over and over.

Immediately after he slipped the phone into his pocket, he ran as fast as his legs let them towards his classroom as the bell rang for the beginning of the first period.

Tackling several people along the way, Naruto finally reached the classroom whose door was already closed. But unheeding that, he turned the knob as he used his momentum to basically throw the door open and basically drop into the classroom face first.

Greeting his teeth as his face hurt, Naruto lifted his face and right in front of him stood the devil Sakura Haruno clad in a female uniform for his school looking down on him with unveiled contempt.

"You are late…" commented Sakura as Naruto picked himself from the floor feeling strangely embarrassed for some reason.

"Sorry…" managed to say Naruto scratching the back of his head, but Sakura didn't acknowledge the apology and simply stared back the surprised class.

"Where's your seat?" suddenly asked the girl making Naruto point to a corner in the back by the windows of the classroom.

Sakura huffed and muttered "Figures…"

She then walked up to it and took the available spot next to it and said "Come seat so class can start already"

"Yeah…" replied Naruto picking his bag and meekly walking after her, but just before he sat down Ino turned about with confusion on her face.

"What's going on?! You know this moron?" asked Ino addressing the newcomer who barely regarded her with her jade green eyes.

Closing her eyes and with obvious annoyance she replied "Yes I do, he is my b-boyfriend"

Naruto went pale and then blushed as the rest of the class' jaws slackened before they started to mutter between one another somewhat in disbelief and somewhat in bewilderment.

"H-How?! Didn't you called yesterday for a…" began to say Ino when Sakura interrupted her and explained "We met online and kind of just hooked up"

At that Ino blushed as the class mutterings changed to some weird admiration for Naruto and on how Ino spread a somewhat malicious rumor that he had called for a call girl…

Ino sat down growling about wringing Kiba's neck next time she saw her while Sakura grinned in an almost feral manner at Naruto who debated himself between being grateful or fearing for his soul…

With the class now settled down, Naruto took the chance to lean over to Sakura and whispered "What are you doing?!"

Sakura's eye twitched and quietly replied "What do you think? Fulfilling the contract to get your soul"

"But why move into my school?!" replied Naruto thinking that his school life was going to get a whole new level of worse because of the devil beside him.

Sakura turned slightly look at him and said "You said you were a loser right? Well, I am going to fix that for you and then take my due, so you better appreciate the effort I'll make!"

Naruto actually blushed at that or some reason and looking down he muttered an inaudible "Thanks…"

 **AN: Done!**

 **So intrigued? Liked it so far? Should I kill it here or proceed with more chapters?**

 **Let me know alongside with any suggestions and ideas you may have.**

 **Do remember though that this is a shorter story than what I am used to so don't ask for the inclusion of too many characters.**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	3. A Devilish GF

**Chapter 3: A Devilish GF**

"I am seeing it and still I can't believe it!" complained a brown haired boy with red tribal tattoos on his face resembling fangs.

"You are just angry that Naruto got a girlfriend before you did Kiba, and quite possibly became a man before as well" coldly added a boy with a thick coat with an added hoody and thick black shades.

"What was that Shino?! You think I am jealous?!" said the brown haired boy flashing his teeth.

"But isn't it weird?" said a thick set somewhat fat boy munching chips from a bag.

"What?" asked both Kiba and Shino.

"Well, if they truly hooked up just a few days ago, how come she transferred here right away in the middle of the school year?" replied the eating boy making them now realize how weird it actually was the situation.

"Can't you guys just leave it alone? Is not like having a girlfriend is that great. Just look at Naruto" said a mean but bored looking boy with a spiky pony tail while signaling to the table where Naruto and Sakura were siting sharing lunch.

Sakura was seemingly eating her lunch quite briskly with an annoyed scowl while Naruto sat next to her without speaking a single word and barely touching his own lunch.

The guys saw this and wondered how much love there was behind that relationship after all and agreed that Naruto's luck might have been a curse.

Seeing this scene and having overheard the guys, a platinum haired girl also returned her attentions to the odd couple and wondered the same though her thoughts went on a different road.

Back with Naruto and Sakura, the couple were sitting alone while sharing lunch and being quite the focus of attentions of several other students.

"Say Sakura-chan…wouldn't you have lunch somewhere else?" suddenly said Naruto taking a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"Why? Isn't here where they serve lunch? Besides, I am not taking the whole tray out of the cafeteria" replied Sakura barely turning to address Naruto by her side.

"Not to mention that this is part of a relationship, correct?" added finally eyeing the nervous Naruto who blushed at the mention of the relationship bit.

Naruto scratched the back of his head and smiling nervously said "Well, yeah I guess he he. But we are kind of the center of attention for some reason…"

Sakura observed the place and noted that a lot of people were actually observing them and this in turn made her become a little more self-conscious and prompted her to ask "Is it that weird here? In my other school there were some couples as well"

Naruto continued scratching the back of his head and replied "Well, maybe they are watching us because of me. I don't enjoy the best reputation here, plus I am the target of…lots of bullying so you might get into some trouble because of me"

Sakura giggled a bit cruelly and cracking the fingers of her right hand she grinned and said "Good, let them come! Sowing some fear in their souls would be a nice change of pace"

Naruto blinked surprised and remembering how strong the devil girl actually was he got close to her and whispering said "You aren't planning to reap their guts out or something are you?!"

Sakura looked shocked and whispered back "Of course not! Who you take me for? A monster?! I would simply kick their butts! Isn't that what girlfriend is supposed to do?"

Naruto blinked surprised once more as Sakura actually looked a bit aghast over his suggestion over doing bloody stuff like that. So he couldn't help but chuckle and say "Guess you could say that though it is usually the guy kicking butt instead of the girl! By the way, where do you get the idea that you had to do that?"

Sakura blushed a bit and replied "Well, that's sexist you know? If you are their target it means you can't defend yourself well enough…as from where I got the idea…it was a from a book I borrowed"

"A book? Which one?" asked Naruto getting closer to Sakura who looked away and replied "The easy guide to a healthy relationship; point 12 says that couples support each other, so helping you out with bullies is supporting you, right?"

Naruto this time let out a loud but honest laugh and quickly controlling himself he saw Sakura actually blushing in embarrassment and couldn't help but think the devil to be quite cute in that moment.

The boy then smiled brightly and said "Sorry, I laughed…but you know? I am really grateful you are willing to support me like that. Bet you are the only girl out there who actually can on that matter"

Sakura turned around to look at Naruto but before she could say a thing another girl's voice cut through with "Aren't you two just a match made in heaven?!"

Naruto's smile instantly turned into an uncomfortable frown as he turned his head away making Sakura turn to look at who could have such an effect on him.

The girl standing in front of them was the one bothering him the other day and thus likely one of the bullies coming for him day in and day out.

Frowning, Sakura looked Ino straight in the eyes and said "What do you want? And by the way, who are you?"

Ino's eye brow twitched at not being known by the newcomer and her lack of manners, but huffing she replied "I am Ino Yamanaka, try not to forget it, and what I meant is that it makes sense that a couple of delinquents actually hook up. I mean, Naruto called for a girl and you are the one who replied right?

Sakura grinded her teeth before replying "I don't care who you are, and I already said we hooked up on line. By the way, who do you think you are calling a delinquent"

At that Naruto looked back at the girls who were now glaring at each other and then saw that the rest of the cafeteria had gone silent and looked on as if expecting a fight to break out anytime soon. The guys seemed to be the most interested…

"Why you dear, I mean pink hair? Seriously? And with such a …billboard forehead one would think you would hide it with a more creative style, don't you agree?" said Ino earning a muttering from the other students and a couple of giggles.

At that Sakura clenched her fist and slammed it somewhat hard on the table making Ino jump back in surprise, since girls don't usually react that violently, but quickly regaining her confidence she stood her ground though for some reason she felt a chill going down her back.

"You little bimbo…I'll bash your skull against the…" began to quietly growl Sakura until she felt a strong grip on her forearm prompting her to turn to the daring fool who stopped her, only to find a concerned looking Naruto making her anger dispel almost instantly.

Naruto stood and gulping he said "That wasn't really a nice thing for you to say Ino…nor a classy thing either!"

Ino blinked surprised that Naruto stood up to her but the boy continued "You can pick on me all you want, I am used to it! But I won't let you pick on Sakura-chan just because of me, so back off!"

Ino stepped back quite surprised to this rather unseen Naruto and blushing a bit she was about to reply, but Sakura quickly stood next to Naruto and flashing a grin she added "May it be that you are upset because Naruto has a girlfriend and you don't have a boyfriend?"

Ino blushed harder at that and frowned deeply when some students burst a short laugh. She was about to slap Sakura but the expression on the pink hair's face somehow scared her a bit and decided to bark "This isn't over you two!" and stomped away briskly.

After a moment the cafeteria slowly returned to life but in their minds, the new couple seemed like a bit too much to tangle with and would probably think it twice before trying to cross them in the future.

Once the attention lifted, Naruto sighed and chuckling said "Wow, you really stood up there for me Sakura-chan…thanks"

Sakura punched him lightly on the arm and with a tiny smile said "You really suck at facing down others you know?! But thanks, you also stood up to me there and you really gave her a good jab"

Naruto chuckled again and said "Well, your book says couples support each other so I guess I was just doing my part"

Sakura blushed on that reply but Naruto continued "Besides, it looked like you were going to reap her head off, so I had to do something!"

And that made her slap Naruto over his head and walk away from him with a pout…

Kiba saw all this from afar and growled when Shino said "Jealous?"

 **After Classes**

Naruto and Sakura left the school under the still surprised, and somewhat jealous, sight of many students and a few surprised teachers that knew the boy by reputation.

Both headed out and remained together while walking silently and without apparent direction until the boy asked "So, where do you live Sakura-chan?"

Sakura turned and with suspicious eyes asked "Why do you want to know?"

At that Naruto felt somewhat insulted at Sakura's distrustful look but shaking his head he replied "Well, we are heading there right? I am walking you there, right?"

Sakura's eyes blinked quickly and she said "I thought you were taking me somewhere"

Naruto looked just as surprised and asked "What?!"

Sakura blushed and averting her gaze she said "I mean, you were taking me out on a date right?"

At that Naruto gasped "A-A date?!"

Sakura's blush vanished and instead a scowl got drawn and she asked "You weren't taking me on a date then?!"

Naruto blushed and raising her hands in defense with a nervous smile replied "Woah, well I didn't plan one but we can totally go right now!"

Sakura didn't seem certain but remembering her duty sighed and asked "Well, where to then?"

Naruto looked his surroundings and said "Right here!" pointing towards a small shopping district with several stores of all kinds, from food to clothes.

Sakura didn't seem excited at all but closing her eyes began walking towards it with a Naruto in tow who looked as if he had just dodged a bullet.

With that both teens began walking side by side through the district but once again neither was speaking much for it was very impromptu for them and truthfully they knew each other very little to strike any conversation that felt comfortable.

"Way to go on your wishes Naruto…" thought Naruto in frustration as he observed Sakura slightly from her side.

Taking a better look, Naruto remembered her first sight and saw that indeed the girl was quite pretty and her body was quite athletic with just the right curves where they mattered. Well except for the front where it was a bit disappointing though their shape had a charm of their own.

Naruto snickered and shaking his head thought "What are you thinking man? This is a devil wanting to take over your soul!"

But taking another look to the girl and seeing her bright jade green eyes he blushed and gulping thought "Then again if this is a done deal, might as well enjoy it…"

As he thought that, Naruto was surprised when Sakura suddenly smiled brightly and letting out a short squeal rushed towards a pet store where they had puppies, bunnies and kittens on display.

The boy at first though that a very girly response but his thoughts turned to horror when every animal in the store suddenly went into frenzy of noise and movement as if they were in the presence of a great threat.

Naruto approached Sakura who was staring lovingly at the little critters apparently not minding their near berserk behavior and noticed that the animals hissed at the girl or tried their best to run away from her.

"What's wrong with this animals?!" asked Naruto aloud as the store clerks wondered the same thing and tried to find the source of their behavior.

"Don't worry, it's not them…it's me…" said Sakura as she smiled at a little white cat that hissed at her.

"What?" asked Naruto not getting her meaning.

"I am a devil remember? These guys are the creator's creatures so they naturally feel repelled by my kind. That's why we don't have pets you know?" said Sakura still smiling but with a clearly saddened look in her eyes.

"Oh…" was all Naruto managed to see as the realization hit him and for some reason made him feel a bit guilty. He then noticed another set of animals who were behaving quite differently and asked "What of them?"

Sakura turned to where Naruto nodded at and squealing, in terror this time, jumped behind Naruto gave the new batch of animals a hiss of her own.

The animals she seemed scared by were actually all kinds of reptiles like lizards, geckos, and a couple of snakes that were apparently trying to get to her and for some reason seemed somewhat affective, however impossible that was to see in a reptile's face.

"They seem to like you" pointed Naruto somewhat enjoying Sakura's pressing against his back.

"O-Of course! I am a devil! All creatures vile and of cold blood who crawl likes us! That doesn't mean I like them back! They are creepy and scary!" complained Sakura worried that some of the reptiles managed to reach her.

Naruto at that couldn't help but laugh at the situation of a devil who loved cute things that hated her and in turn was scared of scary things that loved her.

"Don't laugh! I hate it!" complained Sakura blushing making Naruto stop and taking her by the wrist pulled her away from the store making the animals calm down and once they were some distance from it, Naruto said "There, better?"

Sakura nodded slightly with a blush and right there Naruto saw she was still holding the girl's wrist and with a blush of his own, he let go.

"You better don't tell that Ino any of this! Or I'll rip your spine!" warned Sakura still blushing making Naruto smile at her rather cute and creepy plead.

"No worries there, hey, how about we go grab a bite? I know a great place" replied Naruto.

Sakura observed him somewhat suspiciously but seeing no veiled suspicion in his suggestion nodded and followed the boy to the far end of the shopping district where the oldest stalls conducted businesses.

This part of the district had more traditional goods in them and was far less transited than the area they were moments ago but one stall appeared to have more life to it and it was one of Ramen with a board that said "Ichiraku Ramen"

Catching the latest customers leaving with satisfied looks on their faces Naruto ducked under the low short curtain and said "Evening uncle Teuchi, sis Ayame!"

Sakura followed him quietly and quickly taking a bench next to Naruto wondered if the people he greeted were his relatives or something.

"Oh ho, Naruto! Aren't you a sight for sore eyes in a slow day?! I'll get your usual right away!" replied a middle aged gray haired man getting quick to ignite bigger flames and dump a lot of ingredients into a big pot.

"Geez dad! Naruto isn't just some customer you leech from! He is almost like family! The least you could do is pretend a little! Besides he needs to save some of his money from time to time" complained a brown haired beauty coming from the back of the stall carrying another bag of ingredients.

Naruto laughed and said "Don't worry sis, if there is any place in all of Konoha where I would gladly spend my allowance, it's here!"

Ayame smiled while sighing in fake desperation and said "Still, you need to become a responsible adult so do save some money"

"Yeah, or how do you plan to pay Ayame's dowry when you ask her hand in marriage?!" joked Teuchi making Ayame blush and bonk him on the head with a big wooden spoon.

"Ahem!" finally expressed Sakura sounding and looking quite annoying drawing the attention of the friendly banterers.

Ayame blushed in embarrassment and quickly taking a menu said "My deepest apologies dear customer! Please let me know what you'll have, or would you like to go through our menu to make your choice?"

Sakura gave Ayame quite a nasty look making her take a step back, but soon it turned to Naruto softening a bit and said "So, what do you say I should have?"

Naruto laughed nervously and scratching the back of his head replied "Yeah, sorry Sakura-chan! I should have introduced you! My bad!"

"Y-You know this girl Naruto?" asked Ayame taking a better look at the aggressive but quite attractive girl.

"Y-Yeah…how should I say it? She is kind of my…" began to say Naruto when Sakura stood and with a blush on her face but still grinning said "I am his girlfriend!"

"W-What?!" was all Ayame managed to gasp as Teuchi dropped his spoon in the boiling stew.

Sakura seemed to be a bit pleased with shock her words gave the cooking pair though she herself seemed quite embarrassed at the admittance of her status.

It took a few moments for Ayame to regain her wits and smiling nervously she said "I-Is that so?!"

Then turning with less than friendly eyes towards Naruto, Ayame said "H-How come this is the first time I am hearing of this Naruto?"

Naruto laughed awkwardly and seeing that Sakura was actually enjoying his predicament, he finally sighed and said "Well, some things happened and Sakura-chan here kind of also needed me so we ended up hooking up…I guess"

Ayame's face turned into a funny sour one while Teuchi slammed his hands on the counter and said "How dare you ruin my, I mean Ayame's hopes and expectations?! Who's supposed to help her run the stall when I retire, huh? I mean, what bachelor will want to become a ramen cook and marry into the family? You were basically a done deal and my daughter isn't that much older than you!"

At that Sakura nearly burst in laughter as Ayame's face was flushed red and Naruto was somewhat freaked out by how much ahead uncle Teuchi had thought things out. He also felt a bit bad about Ayame when her own father had such expectations for her.

After that Ayame exploded against her father even to the point of throwing some clutter at him and telling him not to make such outrageous plans without her input in them, particularly when they regarded her directly.

After the ruckus was over, Ayame served the couple a bowl of pork ramen which Naruto devoured swiftly while Sakura mimicked him after the first taste.

Before long they had consumed an entire pot of Ramen, though it was Naruto who ate two thirds of it by himself.

By now Naruto had fallen into a banter with Teuchi who pressed on his plans for him to marry Ayame and inherit the business. Ayame then used the chance to approach a guarded looking Sakura.

"So, Naruto was obviously lying before so would you mind telling me the whole story of how you came to be an item?" asked Ayame with friendly eyes and demeanor.

Sakura panicked for a moment but remembering she prepared for such encounters, she cleared her throat and said "Well the thing is that…well we met online while talking of how we were bullied and so decided to pair up and support each other…"

Ayame noticed that uncertainty in Sakura's words but knowing that there was something deeper in it, decided not to prod the issue any further and said "Fine, don't tell me the whole truth but I'll allow it"

Sakura was surprised but Ayame continued "And I only allow it for Naruto seems to be very happy right now. It has been a while since the last time I saw him this content"

Sakura then turned to look at Naruto and noticed that indeed he looked far better than the night they met and all that anguish and sadness were currently gone from his face. Something that surprised her a bit since she was out to get his soul.

"So at least tell me, what attracted you from Naruto?" asked Ayame leaning on her hand and looking a bit mischievous.

Sakura at this blushed and panicked at the same time for she certainly couldn't say that it was his priceless soul. So taking a glance at Naruto quickly scanned the boy to find an acceptable answer.

She saw Naruto making exaggerating expressions and from time to time he would grin and laugh. And the second his eyes landed on her a warm faint smile would appear on his face and vanish just as quickly.

She then broke from her trance when Ayame giggled and said "You don't have to tell me you know? I can tell what it is"

Sakura blinked and wanting to avoid a misunderstanding began "H-Hey, it's not what you think! I mean I like his good disposition and…"

But Ayame simply laughed it away and went to make the dishes while a frustrated Sakura just pouted and waited for Naruto to be done talking with the owner.

 **Later**

After Naruto was done catching up with the father/daughter duo closing time came and so Naruto and Sakura prepared to leave for home.

Before they went though, Ayame caught up with Sakura and pulling her aside said "Listen Sakura, I wouldn't say this normally about any of my friends but…do take good care of him will you? He is a really good kid and deserves better than what life has dealt him. He has gone through a lot but for him to remain this good…he just deserves a little happiness and I can tell he has taking a liking to you"

Sakura felt quite guilty for some reason but before she could reply, Ayame said "I mean, he has never given an honorific to anyone you know? So you must be important for him"

Sakura's words died and she just nodded embarrassed as she went after Naruto who had walked away a bit.

Ayame saw this and sighed "Guess Dad's plans really won't come to be, huh?"

 **AN: Done!**

 **Sorry about the big delay but a trip to Europe, the aftermath and a ton of work and other projects to update do take their toll.**

 **Hope you enjoyed this installment and the new story overall. Be sure to leave your comments, criticism and ideas on your reviews!**

 **Next chapter will bring in the Angels to the fore and more favorite characters. If you have a character that could do well as an angel (And be funny too) be sure to say so, maybe I will include it.**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


	4. Charming Heavens

**Chapter 4: Charming Heavens**

"Hey uncle, how about you give us some money for the train?" menacingly said a pale boy with white dyed hair, ragged clothes with spikes and chains.

At that a middle aged man in a wrinkled brown suit turned away to try to get away from the delinquent looking boy, but was cut short by another dressed the same.

"Yeah, we don't want our mom getting worried about us" said another with a grin and a menacing hand within a pocket.

The man got nervous and walking back suddenly struck a wall and blurted "I-I don't have any money with me right now kids..."

One of the boys chuckled and said "But a salary man like probably has a debit or credit card on you. How about you hand them over so we can get some money and I promise to mail it back?"

"N-No…" the man said lowering his gaze and holding on to his worn briefcase.

"Now now old man, you really should help those who ask you know? Where is this world going when a grown man doesn't help a couple of kids?" said the other pulling a short knife from his pocket.

Both boys were about to take a hold of the man when the alleyway became flooded with a bright white light that took them by surprise and made the old man pass out.

"The hell! Is that the police Sakon?!" shouted one of the boys trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"I didn't hear any sirens Ukon!" shouted back his twin managing to open his eyes through the blinding light.

"Lost children, is this how you expect to make a living? Is terrorizing others and doing evil the way your life will be defined?" asked a fragile echoing voice making both teens get on guard and wonder what was going on.

"This poor man is a hard worker who procures for his family of four and endures much every day. His boss yells at him, his woman as well, and his children though both grown men by now only read manga and play videogames" said the female voice making both teens actually feel a little sorry about the man though for the wrong reasons.

"Yet he diligently goes every day to work without complaint and resist the urge to jump in front of the train every morning! Such dedication to his family can only be called saintly" continued the voice as it closed the distance with the teens who by now actually felt pity for the unconscious salary man.

"The hell is this bitch about?!" asked Sakon managing to see a silhouette coming to them through the light though it seemed as if the light was coming from her.

"Probably trying to get us in some crazy cult or something!" replied Ukon as he too managed to get used to the light little by little.

Both saw that the girl was a tad smaller than them and judging by the quite feminine contour, a looker.

Seeing a stretched arm, Sakon reached for it and pulling hard brought the surprised girl to him and then he pushed her against the wall.

"I had enough you…." Began to say the boy as the blinding light had disappeared and with his sight restored in moments, the words died in his throat as he saw his catch.

Before him a girl of midnight blue straight hair, moon pale skin, pearly eyes and voluptuous figure encased in a white dress stared back at him with fear and surprise.

"Woah! Look at this Ukon! We hit the jackpot!" suddenly blurted the boy with a visible blush but clear bad intentions in his eyes.

Ukon blinked the light away and seeing his twin's prey, whistled and said "I might join this chick's crazy cult after all!"

The girl seemed to understand incorrectly and so, smiling said "I-! am so glad you saw the light and repented! Believe me, the heavens rejoice when a sinner mends his ways. N-Now please help the good sir be on his way home and you two go on to be upstanding people"

Sakon and Ukon blinked while wondering if the girl actually understood the situation she was in, so grinning the first said "Sure thing sis, but do you mind doing a favor for us first?"

The girl blinked in surprise but smiling innocently chirped "Yes, of course! Anything for the righteous!"

"Would you strip down for us? I am sure we would become better people if we were graced with some beauty in our lives" said Sakon.

"And some loving too!" chimed Ukon with a barely contained laugh.

The girl seemed surprised and said "A-And you would indeed be better persons?"

The twins almost laughed at her but managed to nod affirmatively.

The girl seemed to hesitate for a moment but after a moment went for a strap of her dress and the twins suddenly got even more excited that the foolish girl was going to comply with their demand. Surely no one was going to believe them afterwards!

The girl was slowly lowering the strap of her dress when the twins brought up their phones and aimed their cameras at her making her stop and ask "W-What are you doing?! Y-You didn't say anything about taking pictures!"

Sakon made to think and replied "It's for…remembering purposes yeah, so every time we feel tempted to be bad we will be set straight!"

The girl hesitated and pulling the strap of her dress up said "N-No!...I-I think you were lying from the beginning and you don't intend to be good!"

At that the grinning twins got serious and adopting a malicious look approached her.

"Alright, sis I wanted to be gentle but I guess you leave us no choice!" said Sako taking a strap of her dress and began to pull it off.

The girl blushed madly at his aggressive behavior and closing her eyes yelled in a booming voice "No!"

This made the twins cover their ears, but the girl was now on the move and with light actually emitting from her hands and teary eyes closed she delivered two powerful palm strikes to their chests that sent them flying to the wall behind them.

The girl calmed down and finally opening her wet eyes she saw what happened and sighing started whimpering.

"Seriously Lady Hinata, every time?" suddenly rang a raspier female voice from the far end of the alleyway.

"I think she did a fantastic job Ten-Ten! It was those devils' evil that was too much for her to handle!" said an energetic but courteous male voice.

"She was actually going to strip down for them!" barked back the female voice making the pale girl blush and star pressing the tips of her fingers in embarrassment.

The male seemed to hesitate and then replied "Perhaps it was to create a diversion?!"

At that Hinata heard a dry bonk and the male complaining.

Then from the shadows a girl dressed in a nun outfit with a skirt with a side opening. Next to her came a slim boy dressed as a priest in raining in black with a green sash with odd looks and a bowl like hair cut while rubbing his head.

Seeing them Hinata bowed and said "I-I am so sorry!"

The girl sighed and said "It is alright Lady Hinata, but remember; you are to inspire change in humans! Not force it with your divine palm touch, now they'll be disgustingly good like for two weeks and then they'll be back to their rotten selves…"

"Sorry…" replied the shamed girl.

"Still it was a great effort my Lady! You are close to inspire the masses!" said the young man holding the pale girl's hands in his own.

"Not without some common sense Lee…" chimed the nun as she saw to the stricken individuals strewn around the alleyway.

The young priest then said "You can't blame Lady Hinata! Angels are the embodiment of goodness"

Sighing the nun said "Whatever, help me get them to a bus stop. Maybe these two will think they had an epiphany and actually change their lives…"

With that the nun and the young priest took all the stricken men to a bus stop and left them there. The nun though feeling mischievous made be as if hugging lovingly and took a picture for later…

Leaving the scene behind the trio made their way through a park lit by a few lamp posts.

"Lord Hiashi won't be pleased with Lady Hinata's lack of results. For an Angel he can be quite merciless" complained Ten-Ten crossing her arms and letting her head wobble with each step.

"Sorry…" apologized Hinata prompting Lee to say "But you are getting closer Lady Hinata!"

"Remember the pickpocket from last week?! He is helping at a dog's refuge now!" said Lee making Hinata smile softly.

"Only after she knocked the evil out of him when he attempted to snatch her neckless and she though he was going for her breasts…" said Ten-Ten making Hinata's mood drop.

Lee cringed and continued "Or the cheating husband at the soap house? He took his wife on a second honeymoon!"

Once more Hinata began to feel better only for Ten-Ten to say "He confused Hinata with a girl from the place and was about to molest her and in turn she struck him across a wall…"

At that Hinata hung her head and whispered "Sorry…"

"You are not helping here Ten-Ten…" complained Lee scratching the back of his head.

Ten-Ten sighed in annoyance and rounding on her companions said "Well, I can't help but be blunt guys! If Lady Hinata don't start showing some progress as an Angel she won't get promoted and allowed to work on her own. And needless to say, if we fail as her helpers we will get split and sent to a convent or a monastery in the middle of nowhere or a warzone! And I for one would like to avoid having to dodge bullets at breakfast"

At that Hinata got teary eyed and whimpering said "S-Sorry Ten-Ten, I'll do my best from now on"

Ten-Ten sighed and patting her head said "There, there…The problem is that you are too pure of a girl. To reform the sinner you ought to understand it a bit better and be able to see through to his soul…otherwise your words and actions won't reach them"

Hinata smiled at her helper's wise advise but cringed when the girl said "But seriously, you are 16 now girl! You should know by now what most men think about!"

At that a bright golden light shone above them making them split and in a moment Ten-Ten and Lee took to a knee and clasped their hands together while Hinata remained standing with an uncomfortable expression on her face.

The sound of flapping wings engulfed them and after a gust of wind, the light vanished.

"H-Hello b-brother Neji…" said Hinata lifting her eyes to address a taller boy around her age of equally pale skin, pearly eyes etched in a harsh expression but of dark brown hair.

"Hinata…greetings brother and sister of the Holy Guard Order" declared the boy in a smooth voice instilled with discipline and short patience.

Ten-Ten and Lee looked up and at a nod of Neji, both took to their feet and seemed somewhat happy on seeing him.

"You should just call us by our names Neji!" demanded Lee making the teen angel smile a little.

"Yeah, I mean we shared several missions together as you advanced through the ranks" commented Ten-Ten.

Neji nodded and clearing his throat said "Indeed, my apologies. But tonight I come with an official purpose from the Choir"

At that Ten-Ten and Lee gulped and jumping ahead of Hinata as one said "W-Wait! Give her another shot! She won't fail!"

Neji blinked a bit surprised but getting that Hinata failed yet at another mission, he sighed and pulling a envelope from his jacket said "This is not a dismissal for Hinata…But yet another mission for her"

Ten-Ten, Lee and Hinata blinked in surprise at this and looking at one another asked "You sure?"

That made Neji's eyebrow twitch in annoyance, but breathing he said "This is a most important mission…and considering Hinata's less than stellar record, her last chance to remain part of the Choir's Redemption Force"

That made them quite surprised and gulping as one awaited for Neji to explain.

Neji then sent a harsh stare at Hinata who barely managed to keep it, before saying "Hinata Hyuga, Second Class Redemption Force Angel a most important mission has been granted to you"

Hinata nodded while Lee and Ten-Ten wondered if the people at the Choir just lost their minds to entrust a new critical mission to someone like their clumsy companion.

"A Fated Soul has been found…" began to say Neji making all three of his interlocutors gasp over the news.

"But sadly, this Soul has already been ensnared by the Devils for the proprietor has signed a deal over it with them" finished saying Neji.

"No way! The last time that happened a great war took place!" said Ten-Ten clearly worried over the development.

"Another is even said to create great schisms that sparked conflicts for centuries to come!" added Lee also concerned that the devils managed to pull such a deal.

Hinata seemed very worried but biting her lip didn't say anything.

"It is certainly unfortunate that such a person lacked more insight about making deals with devils. Nevertheless the contract itself is yet to be fulfilled and that presents us with a chance to nullify it and save this soul from falling to their clutches and bringing harm to mankind as a whole" replied Neji making the three surprised.

"Wow, a deal the devils can't fulfill on the spot? What did this person asked for then?" wondered Ten-Ten wondering what kind of ambition was beyond the devils to grant.

"Did he ask to be the greatest and manliest warrior? Or become the world's strongest? Or perhaps become a world ruler that challenges the strongest for the crown?" began to say Lee making the others wonder about his own ambitions…

Hinata by now was quite fearful of what such a person could ask that not even the devils were capable of delivering. And most importantly, what she could be asked for to help such a situation considering her record.

Neji at this seemed annoyed so bringing a hand to his mouth and coughing said "It seems the subject is a boy around our age and he has requested the devils to get him a…to get him a girlfriend it seems"

That made them all blink in surprise yet another time that night.

"Huh?! A girlfriend?! The guy could ask for anything and he asks for a girlfriend?! What kind of loser this guy is?!" asked Ten-Ten with quite the merciless tone that made Hinata and Lee cringe.

Lee though placed a hand on her shoulder and said "Don't be too quick to judge Ten-Ten…A man fated for greatness can grow weary of the great works ahead of him. To wish for the comfort of a gentle soul is rather admirable considering that he could have wished for anything…"

That made Ten-Ten and Hinata sympathize somewhat with Lee, but the boy continued "He could have wished the world's most beautiful women to serve him day and night clad in bikinis or underwear! To wish for so little is certainly sign of a humble but noble soul!"

Hinata blushed at that and Ten-Ten growled clenching a fist while she wondered what kind of desires went through the young priest in training's mind.

"Ahem!" said Neji drawing the trio's attention to himself once again.

"As I was saying, the contract is yet to be fulfilled despite a devil already on the job. As such, if the devils fail to fulfil this person's wish, the contract become null. Then we can properly work to guide this important soul to do some good on this world for a chance" explained Neji.

At that Ten-Ten raised a hand and asked "Excuse me Neji, I know this is a big deal but…how do I put it? Why Hinata? I mean, such a job certainly requires a more…experienced Angel right?"

Even Hinata nodded at Ten-Ten's sensible, and polite, statement.

At that Neji looked slightly troubled and looking away said "Well, the thing is that the devil assigned to the job is acting as the subject's girlfriend at the moment. Still they aren't a proper couple yet, so the Choir believes there is a significant chance that something can be done to release the Fated one from the contract…and since Hinata is of the same age, then they think she can engage him and…save him"

Neji blushed then and Ten-Ten made a knowing expression before saying "So basically, they want Hinata to steal him since she is a hottie? Weren't we in this to inspire sinners to mend their ways? Now they want Hinata to seduce this guy over to our side?"

Neji and Hinata blushed hard at the implication of what Ten-Ten said while Lee said "That's indeed quite shameless…"

Neji cleared his throat again and replied "This is an emergency Ten-Ten…as such we need to show flexibility! Besides, it's not making this fool fall in love with Hinata but to have him realize that there are better ways than those of the devils!"

Not giving space for a quick response from Ten-Ten, Neji unfurled his wings getting ready to take flight and said "In any case, the decision has been made! Hinata Hyuga you are transferring to the subject's school as of next Monday! This is your last chance to be part of the Holy Redemption Forces!"

With that Neji disappeared in a flash of golden light leaving the Hinata, Ten-Ten and Lee behind looking confused and still very much surprised.

As they got their bearings back, Lee suddenly asked "Did he ever mentioned who is the guy with the Fated Soul?"

At that Ten-Ten couldn't help but slap her own forehead…

 **Monday at School**

Students filed in the classroom and for once the recently notorious Naruto was on time as he marched in with a scowling Sakura behind him.

Ever since the two became a "couple" the school's jackass and known troublemaker had reined in his behavior a bit and was attending class regularly while giving a better look of himself with a better worn uniform.

The bullying had also dropped significantly and was reduced mostly to some guys making the sound of a whiplash every time the blonde walked nearby making him grunt but still be thankful that it was the worst he was getting these days.

The only exception was the school's known beauty, Ino Yamanaka, still verbally berating her fellow blonde but as of late her remarks sounded more petty than mean and she would always turn tail at Sakura's intention to intervene.

Taking their seats Naruto approached Sakura and whispered "Hey Sakura-chan!"

Having him whisper so close to her ear made the girl yelp and blushing a bit whispered back "What!?"

Naruto chuckled at her and asked "Can I see your history homework? I kind of forgot mine at home"

Sakura growled for a moment before sighing and taking her homework out said "I told you to do your own homework! Geez, being your girlfriend puts some strain on my ethics…"

Naruto grinned at her and taking the paper replied "Never thought devils had such a thing to begin with…but thanks for breaking your rules for me! You are a life saver Sakura-chan!"

Sakura blushed and turning away mumbled "Y-You are welcome…"

Coughing the bored looking teacher drew their attention before saying "Students, it seems we will have yet another new transfer joining us today be sure to treat her well and welcome"

With that the teacher turned to the door and after nothing happened he sighed and walking to it, slid it open and whispered something to whoever was beyond it. Then after nodding he walked back to his desk followed by a girl.

But her sight quickly made everyone gasp for she was quite a sight to behold.

The girl was of midnight straight lustrous blue hair, moon like pale skin and plump very well-toned body with very developed feminine attributes that made every girl in the room quite conscious and every guy stare with lustful desire.

The girl walked to the front of the board and without lifting her face whispered "H-Hi! My name is Hinata Hyuga, please to meet you…I hope we get along and become friends…"

The guys didn't need more encouragement and soon were gossiping excited and wondering if the girl already had a boyfriend and who among them had the best shot.

The girls in turn began their customary roasting while others conspired on how to use her to get guys to talk to them…

The teacher annoyed by this distraction, though he got why, called for attention and turning to Hinata said "Please take the desk on the back behind Uzumaki, hope it's not a problem to be far from the front"

Hinata raised her head and opening her eyes revealed two pearly orbs that even took the teacher by surprise and made the whole class gasp once again for such a trait certainly crowned the number of beautiful aspects on the girl.

"I-It's no problem sir, my sight is good enough…" said Hinata in a diminishing voice.

With that, Hinata turned and began walking towards the desk behind Naruto while blushing over having to sustain the many looks directed at her. Some of lust and others of scorn…

Just as she was nearby Naruto, Ino "accidentally" had left her foot slightly out making the girl to trip over but just as she was about to hit the floor; her fall was suddenly stopped by a strong arm.

Hinata had closed her eyes bracing for the impact but when she stopped, she opened her eyes and saw directly at her savior's face and particularly at his two sapphire blue eyes.

"Close one there! Lucky you I have good reflexes!" said Naruto with a grin.

Hinata's face became crimson red making Naruto a bit conscious himself.

"Naruto…where exactly do you think you are grabbing that girl?!" suddenly warned a very displeased Sakura making Naruto look down and notice that he had failed to catch Hinata by her belly and instead he was still grabbing the girl's left breast with his fingers digging quite a bit.

At that Naruto blushed madly while Hinata jumped back to her feet with a mirroring expression. While the rest of the class' guys directed him daggers and the girls' opinion of him diminished further.

Still all paled at the cold glare Sakura directed him with a trembling lip which made Naruto quickly clasp his hands together and bowing his head quickly said "S-Sorry Sakura-chan! She was going to fall and I just snapped into action! I should have been more careful!"

Sakura was about to reply when Hinata said "I-It wasn't his fault…If anything I am grateful you saved me there from falling…Thank you very much!"

At that Sakura seemed to relax somewhat but there was a look of suspicion on her eyes that wouldn't shake for some reason.

Naruto on his side blushed a bit and grinning he scratched the back of his head and said "No problem Hinata, anytime!"

Hinata blushed and nodding took the seat behind him happily thinking that truly good people did exist yet.

During the rest of the class Hinata couldn't help but keep looking at the back of the kind blonde as he made apologetic gestures at the pink haired girl next to him who gave him small bouts of pouting and quite the dangerous glares.

Once classes were over she meant to more properly thank the boy who helped her but he took off after the girl next to her who bolted out with quite the frown etched on her face.

She made to leave but was swarmed by the other students who made questions about her, from which school she used to attend to, if she had a boyfriend, why she changed schools through midterm and if she wanted to join a club.

Somehow managing to get through the eager students, she finally managed to get a moment for herself.

But as she collected her things to leave a voice startled her "So you took a liking to Naruto, huh?"

That made Hinata yelp as she looked at a platinum blonde girl staring at her with a measure of contempt and hostility.

Hinata then registered the words and blushed while saying "I-I don't know what you are talking about"

Ino smirked and sitting on her desk she said "Or maybe you just like being groped like that by random strangers? You must have quite the number of fans on the train"

Hinata blushed harder still and bowing her head said "T-That's not it…He was kind…nothing more…"

Ino giggled and placing a hand on her arm said "Sorry about that, didn't mean to be so bad with you. Anyway, the name's Ino Yamanaka, pleased to meet you"

Hinata calmed and trying to smile just managed to nod at Ino.

"But seriously now, you really should avoid getting along with Naruto. He is bad news all over and you could get dragged down by him" commented Ino pulling up her phone and scrolling through messages.

Hinata's attention focused and she asked "R-Really? H-He didn't seem bad at all…"

Ino's only visible eye frowned and the girl replied "Well he is believe it or not, pranks, fights and whatnot…In any case, he is beyond your reach for he already has a girlfriend"

Hinata blushed at this and softly asked "H-He does?"

Ino smirked again and added "Yes and you know who is the lucky girl? Sakura Haruno, the girl next to him in class with the pink dyed hair!"

Hinata just managed to say "Oh…"

Apparently accomplishing something Ino then said "So you better stay clear from him from now on. That Sakura girl is trouble as well so mind her too. Anyway, if you want to hang out or something we can at a later time and I'll introduce you to some cool friends of mine too; I am sure you'll fit in right away"

Hinata just nodded a brief "Thank you" and left with her things.

Walking down the halls slowly and attracting the sight of the lingering males, Hinata sighed and thought "What are you sighing for Hinata? Someone like him was sure to have a special girl by his side…"

"But judging by the air he gave I could tell he was very kind…I don't think he is as bad as Ino makes him to be, though his girlfriend is another story!" continued to think Hinata.

"But she probably grows warm of him when they are alone…" thought Hinata coloring up a bit.

Shaking her head and softly slapping her cheeks Hinata puffed her chest out and thought "But don't get distracted Hinata! You come here to rescue a fated soul from a devil's clutches! You have to be here 100% more than ever or risk getting demoted permanently! So have courage!"

"There you are!" suddenly a loud female voice called behind Hinata making the girl jump scared.

Hinata's eyes got teary and she stood up once she recognized her companion Ten-Ten dressed in the same school uniform instead of her nun outfit.

The girl sported an athletic figure with a tom boyish face and her hair was made up on a couple of buns with braids falling down behind and becoming one.

"W-What is it Ten-Ten?" finally asked Hinata calming down.

"Central just sent me the picture of the Fated Soul and his name!" said Ten-Ten reaching for her phone and after tinkling with it turned it around and showed to Hinata.

On the phone the picture of a blonde boy with sapphire blue eyes stood stuffing his face full of Ramen while making a peace sign.

"The guy is Naruto Uzumaki and is supposed to be attending your same year. I searched for him but by the time I had free time, everyone was leaving already" commented Ten-Ten putting the phone down.

Hinata in turn blushed harder than ever and grew weak on her knees prompting her companion panic and reach down and help….

 **AN: Done!**

 **Sorry it took me so long! Want to update every two weeks but it's taking far longer!**

 **So there they are the faction of angels…with Hinata as the lead…**

 **I know I kind of sworn to never add Hinata to my stories again but this story was conceived long before the end of Naruto and the horrific events that made me come to hate Kishimoto. And thus, I needed Hinata's character.**

 **I tried to rethink the story but it would have needed a major surgery to use another character and remain somewhat true so I decided to go for this set up in the end…shame on me…**

 **Anyway, now that the angels come into play you can expect more from both sides of the argument as things develop so cast your wishes for which characters you would like to see coming as either Angels, their companions or the Devils as well. Mention reasons too please!**

 **Read, Enjoy and Review!**


End file.
